essencesfandomcom-20200213-history
The World
Tessla Kingdom Led by Frederick Nikola Tessla Kingdom is the prominent military force. They were the first to incorporate firearms and other fabricast technology into their military. Tessla Kingdom was originally one of the smallest countries, but in the past decade they have grown into the second largest country in existence. The policies of the kingdom are decidedly anti-ekylicasts and it is rumored that the kingdom is sponsoring genocide of ekylicasts. Avalon Avalon is led by Arton XVI. It is a country bound in tradition, and dependant on ekylicasts for survival. It is the largest country and appears grandiose, however in truth it is just a shadow of its former glory. The majority of its people are poor and the wealth distribution is very concentrated. Ekylicasts are the richest of the rich, and often high class families will disown children that are not ekylicasts. Wright Archipelago The Wright Archipelago is a loose coalition of island nations. Each island has its own governmental structure, but all must follow the laws created by the head governing body on the mainland. This is the birthplace of airplanes, which were created to take advantage of the strong winds blowing in between the islands. Arcticia A decent sized country that generally stays neutral to the conflicts of others, however currently it is in an alliance with the Kingdom of Arcadia to stand against Tessla Kingdom. There is almost no division between ekylicasts and fabricasts in this country, and the riots that were common elsewhere did not occur in Arcticia. Kingdom of Anta A kingdom of fisherman and farmers. The majority of its people are illiterate and have been doing the same job for their entire life. There are large amounts of resources here; although the means of extraction must be brought in from other countries. Fulton A country of merchants. 75% of its citizens live in the country for less than 4 months of the year. Its bustling ports are full of goods from around the world year round. It is neutral and the birthplace of the steamship. Republic of Arcadia A country that was established as a haven for ekylicasts. It has grown harsh in its condemnation of fabricasts and especially Tessla Kingdom. It has the largest remaining army of ekylicasts and was known as the second strongest army before the fall of Eon. It is rumored that the republic is sponsoring genocide of fabricasts. Medeus A totally neutral kingdom that refuses to participate in any conflicts. It has refuges from all over, both ekylicasts and fabricasts. Not much is known about Medeus but this, as only refugees can enter the country. Morse Republic A country of noncombatants, Morse Republic is a supplier to both sides of the conflict without sending any troops itself. The birthplace of the telegraph and transcontinental communication. Kingdom of Whitney A kingdom renowned for its fertile land and agriculture. As a landlocked country it must rely on trade with its neighbors. It is in the middle of negotiations with several countries to create trade agreements. Although it has no army it is left alone because the food from it is necessary for the survival of all. Category:Information